1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light transmission utilizing fiber optics and, more particularly, to a unique coupling device between opposed ends of a pair of fiber optic cables utilizing a flexible tubular bladder sealingly attached to the opposed fiber optic ends and filled with light transmitting optical oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known uncoupling devices for splicing ends of fiber optic cables have tended to be bulky and relatively expensive. It is normally required that the ends of the fiber optic cables be carefully machined and polished. Additionally, it is customary to use elaborate mechanical iris assemblies to control light transmission and these are inherently complicated and difficult to seal. Hence, in the past, designers would go to great lengths to avoid splicing fiber optic cables if at all possible.
It was also customary for conventional fiber optic couplings to rely on precision optical alignment in order to produce efficient light transmission between fiber optic cables.
It was in light of this state of the prior art that the present invention was conceived as a low cost alternative and has now been reduced to practice.